A triangle has side lengths of 8, 15 and 17 units. What is the area of the triangle, in square units?
Solution: We see that $8^2+15^2=64+225=289=17^2$.  So the triangle is a right triangle with legs $8$ and $15$, and thus its area is

$$\frac{8(15)}{2}=\boxed{60}$$